


The Girl No one Wanted

by Duckie_Dono



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dyslexia, F/F, F/M, Lincoln Lives, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Relationships, Roan Lives (The 100), Slow To Update, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time lines played with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckie_Dono/pseuds/Duckie_Dono
Summary: Freydis was an Experiment made by her 'Parents' who found the work of a scientist that was working on a way to make people immune to the Raidiotaion down on earth. she was kept a secret from everyone.  The experiment caused her blood to turn black as a Side effect. Her parents try to take it a step further and forced her to learn many things from music and art to sign language as well as Medicine. when she is Six her parents are floated for having more than one child and she was put in the skybox to wait until she turned 18 and they look over her file and decide if she is worth keeping alive.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Original Female Character(s), Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Roan (The 100)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Freydis eyes

Freydis Age Six

Freydis Age Seventeen

I had never seen other people besides my Mother and Father. I knew I had a Sister that was older but was never allowed out of the Labs. every day they took blood samples and made me do computer programmed tasks that would teach me things. 

One day when I was six men came and took my parents away and then took me to another room. no one would explain what I had done wrong, only that I was not supposed to be alive, what I was a leech on their already strained system. but because I was a kid and they at least didn't kill kids, I had to wait until li was 18 for people who I didn't know to decide my fate. But at least I didn't have to get blood drawn, because it seemed they destroyed all the notes on their experiment and I didn't have to learn unless I wanted to.

Over the next eleven years, I stayed in the room, a few of the older people gave me a few things to entertain myself with, books and other things. I woke up the day before my 18th birthday the guards came and put a silver bracelet on me and walked me out. 

the first time out of my room in eleven years went quickly as they were gathering all the other kid prisoners and moving us to what looked like a drop-ship. I could feel the eyes of everyone on me, none of them know me and I knew none of them. They made me go up and strapped me into a seat on the higher floor of the ship next to a girl with dark hair and blue eyes.

"Hey, they look at you like they do me. what you do to get in here?" the girl asks.

"I was born. you?" I ask our eyes connecting and I can tell she is trying to figure out why my eyes looked like they did.

"Me too. Octavia Blake," she says holding her hand out.

I take it and smile. " Freydis. I was born with them."

"I like them, they look like those pretty stones I saw in the picture books." 

The Ride down was Bumpy and landing was even more so but we at least survived it. I get out of the straps and help Octavia as we climb down as the others all gather at the hatch. Octavia calls out to her brother and I make my way slowly to them braiding my long red hair over my shoulder and using a ribbon I made out of a part of my shirt to hold it together. 

"Freydis! come on, walk out with me!" she says holding out her hand.

I take it as the boy looks at me. " Sure. this is only the Third room I've ever been in."

it opens and outside was a sea of green and brown. in seconds everyone was out and excited about being down here. a few hours later Watched Octavia leave with four other people to go for the supplies that the Chancellor had spoken about. I scavenge some things to make a spear and a bag t go and see if I could find something that's eatable in the forest.

Hours pass before they return with a wounded Octavia and saying that one of the boys was captured and they were gonna go back for him. I help her to the side as the blonde girl works on the wound.

" Im starting to think maybe you are a hand full," I tell her with a half-smile.

* * *

A few days pass after they return with the boy but he was hurt pretty badly and most of the kids were a little put off by his crying out in pain. Octavia stuck around with the kid and we share a cot in a makeshift tent. I was working on strengthening the frame and mixing mud and leaves together to build the walls of it when I look up and see Murphy, a not nice guy.

"Can I help you?" I ask him as I sit on my knees and start to add the mixture to the slowly growing wall.

"So where did you come from? Because no one seems to know who you are." He asks with a smirk.

"Does it really matter?" I ask him as I pat the mixture and add some leaves.

"We would all like to know," he says.

I sigh and look and find a small group had gathered just a little bit behind him. " My parents had me in secret so that they could experiment on me for the sake of science. I spent my first six years in a Lab only seeing them, only for them to be found out and then I was put in another room simply because I was born. Then the assholes who locked me up for nothing put me on a drop-ship with 100 other kids to yet again be an experiment to see if we could survive this place. Does that satisfy you?" I ask him as the wind blows and a lock of Ginger hair sways in front of my eyes.

"Well damn. what exactly where they trying to do with you anyway?" he asks as he sits on a log beside where I kneeled.

"Don't really know. they found some research from a doctor from before the world went to shit and tried to replicate it. I don't even know if they did it. they Got Floated and all their research was lost. What's your story?" I ask not looking up at him.

"oh same as most kids down here. Did something stupid and the adults went on their high horse and locked us up." 

* * *

By the next day, two groups go out, one to hunt and one to look for some kind of herb to help the boy. Bellamy was overprotective of his sister who liked a boy that was supposed to keep her safe. He didn't see her as the young woman she was, he only saw the baby sister that was taken from him and locked away. 

I finished the walls of my hut and start to work on the roof. in the forest, I could feel eyes on my back but I can never find where they are. I knew it wasn't the others, they made their starting open. most kids had gotten their armbands off and one kid was trying to use them to get a message to the ark. I had gotten mine off with the first round of people.

The Heat of the day was on us so I strip down to my tank top and wear a pair of shorts I made from some clothes taken from one of the dead kids. I gather my hair and twist it into a bun and tie it off with my makeshift hair tie before I get to work.

"Hey, how do you know how to make this?"

I turn and see Octavia, " Jaha liked to bring me books, guess you lock up a six-year-old for existing and it plays on your morality. couldn't go to classes in lock up now, could I? I'm betting they planned to send at least me down her at some point since most of the books were about the wild. wanna help?"

"Sure. whats else did you do?" she asks as she hands me a long branch.

" not nearly as many useful things as I would have liked. How is Yoga gonna help us get food?" I reply to her.

"well, it's more than most of us have," she says softly.

"Well, what do you say I teach you what little I know and we can practice together, after I finish with this I will have nothing to do."

* * *

That night we slept together on the bed with a fire pit burning low in the middle of the hut. Octavia was a Cuddler and while two years younger than me was very pretty so I wasn't gonna turn away good cuddles. I woke up before her and step out and see Bellamy talking with the Blonde girl and the long-haired boy that went to the herbs. Bellamy sees me and waves me over.

"What's up?" I ask looking between the three.

"Grounders killed Wells. we need to start building walls," he says as the other two stares at him.

"whoa, you can't just tell her that man, who even is she?" the boy says.

"I trust Freydis a lot more than you both. if you hadn't noticed she has been the one behind build all the little tents and huts around the place." He says with a frown.

" Put Murphy and the other trouble makes on the wall. I will draw up plans for the wall and make a list of the materials we will need." I tell him before I grin. " And maybe later we cant test out my new bed, you wouldn't make a bad first time so I'm told."


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days everyone Pitches in on the wall, I mostly kept to the sidelines as I had already directed them on how and what to use. Octavia and I went out early in the morning just out of the camp to do our new routine of an hour of Yoga before we practice with two sticks acting as staffs. I remembered it from a film I had watched as part of my training before the skybox.

I Swing the staff and it hits hers and she nearly drops it before I hear twigs snapping and I pull out my improvised knife and throw it and head the thunk it makes as it hits the tree trunk and in turn to see the Blonde, Clarke.

"You should learn to announce yourself when you walk up on people," I tell with a frown.

She Blinks at me. " how can you do that?"

" Just one of the few skills I learned from books the counsel let me have out of guilt for locking me up as a kid."

"My mom wouldn't lock you up for no reason, you must have done something." She says with a slight frown.

I laugh flatly. " I was born a second child. Do you ever wonder why no one seems to know who I am here? I was Six when they found out." Her eyes go wide. " so, did you need something or did you just want to look at me with Judgment?"

"I heard something," she says with a frown.

"well, it was just me and Octavia," I say before I turn back to Octavia. " Got to go check on the work crews, See you later?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go hand out with jasper for a while," she says with a smile.

"Okay them, By Princess," I say as I leave Clarke.

* * *

A couple of hours later while I was taking stalk of the materials we hand and making a list of what we needed to get Clarke stomps out of Bellamy's tent and then starts yelling that it was Murphy that had killed Wells.

In moments all the other kids are jumping on him and before anyone can blink he is strung up before a kid yells that it was her and not Murphy. both teens pull the girl away into a tent after Murphy is cut down.

I stay to the side, Sure the kid killed a person but she was still just a kid but I also saw why Murphy was so pissed off. I didn't want to get in the middle of it since I was in no way part of the ones that lead our little group. I knew Bellamy had mixed feelings because he had a soft heart for the girl.

By the time the sun sets Clarke and the long-haired guy had taken the kid and a small mob went out in search of them. I stayed in camp with Octavia and jasper.

"So what's your take on all this?" Jasper asks s we sit around a fire.

"Well people really jumped the gun on causing Murphy and they went right for revenge rather than justice even though very few people actually liked wells. they just wanted blood and had a thing against murphy and went along with it, you know Mob Mentality," I say tossing some wood on the fire.

"what do you mean? he was the most likely and the knife had his Initials on it. who wouldn't believe it was him?" Monty asks.

"did no one stop to think maybe someone wanted others to think it was him? That maybe it was a frame job to get rid of him? I know Muphy is a jackass and he has killed before but, come on. it was too easy." I reply.

"well we need to make rules and punishments so this doesn't happen again," Octavia says.

"I agree, but that's gonna be Bellamy and Clarke. they are the ones running this place, sometimes not so great, but they keep us alive. I just help build shit."

I fall asleep with Octavia curled into my side in our Shared tent. sometime after midnight, a sound wakes me and I open my eyes to find Bellamy walking in.

"Guess things didn't go so well from the look on your face."

"She jumped off a cliff," he says sitting on the chair by the fire.

I carefully move away from the sleeping Octavia and walk over and straddle his lap and take his face in my hands, looking into his eyes. " You tried, that's more them most of us got as kids."

He looks up into my eyes before he brings his hands to my cheeks and leans up for a kiss. I smile into it as I wrap my arms around my neck. he leans back after a moment. "Let's go to my tent," he says softly.

"Please," I say as I get off his lap and pull him up.

He smirks as he leads me to the tent he made for himself, one I hadn't got people working on yet. Inside was a large palette and a few knick snacks. as soon as we cross the threshold he pulls me to his chest facing the bed and pushes my braid away from my neck and kisses it.

"You know I've been thinking bout this since I first saw you," he whispers into my ear.

"Yeah? me too," I say softly as I turn and look into his eyes. " No feelings involved here, Agreed?"

"agreed," he says before his lips are on mine.

After a few minutes, I pull back and start to pull off my clothes and tossing them to a corner of the tent and he quickly follows suit. After I finish I move to the lappet and sit. he moves and kneels down and nudges my legs apart with one hand and the other travels up my thigh until the tips of his fingers grace my quickly wettening slit and his lips latch onto a nipple. I moan and clutch his hair as he works me over. He hits a sweet spot and my head shut and I lean back on the Blankets.

"oh, God." I gasp out.

He kisses down my chest until his mouth joins his fingers and my grip on his hair tightens. After what felt like an eternity both his hand and his mouth pull away and I open my eyes. He smirks and pats my hips. " Turn over." I turn over and push up so that I'm now kneeling on the Pallet and he pushes my legs a little wider. " This your first time?"

"You know it is. don't treat me like glass Bellamy," I tell him as I look over my shoulder my braid handing down, the tip touching the fabric.

"Wouldnt dream of it. Just you say stop we stop," he says kissing the middle of my back before I felt him move closer and slowly I feel the pressure of his Cock sliding inside me. his fingers grip my hips hard enough I knew in just a few hours fingerprint bruises would littler my pale flesh. " Fuck." he hisses out as he bottoms out and his hips hit the flesh of my ass.

It stung for sure, but there was no blinding pain. The sting had disappeared find a few seconds after he pushed forward and now I just felt full. I experimentally wiggle my hips and both of us moan. " Move, please if you don't move in gonna go crazy," I tell him, hands gripping the fabric beneath them.

His hips move slowly at first, fingers pressing into my flesh before he reaches around with one hand to do circles over my Clit. this causes my hips to buck into his hand and a sound somewhere between a gasp and moan escapes my mouth loudly. I felt his leaning closer, his chest on my back before he uses his other hand to pull me closer and sits us both up as his hips never stop their thrusting.

"If you aren't quite the whole camp will know what we are doing in here," he whispers into my ear.

"I don't care, let them. just don't stop." I say my breathing heavy.

he says nothing before he pushes my chest back down so my shoulders are on the pallet and his thrusts grow harder and faster and the sound of wet flesh slapping and my moans are all I can hear and it just adds to my own arousal. "Ah, I'm coming!" I moan out as I see stars and the world flashes white as an orgasm hits me, but he doesn't stop pressing on my clit and the hard deeps thrust of his hips that another orgasm hits and my inner walls tighter around him.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come, in or out," he growls out.

"In in fuck." I gasp out riding out the end of the orgasm. then I felt his hips stutter as his warm semen spill inside me. he Colapsrs forward, breathing Heavy as his cock twitched inside me.

"Hot damn, I think we are gonna have to do this more often," he says with a small laugh.

"uh yes, all the yes," I mumble out. " Gonna pass out now."

he laughs as he pulls away and stands looking down at me as I turn to look at his naked flesh. " the move up."

A few hours later we are woken by a boom and people yelling excitedly. I wrap a blanket around me and follow him out as we watch this ship fall to the ground.

"well Fuck, now we are gonna have to deal with asshole adults who think they know everything because they are adults," I say looking at Octavia.

she smirks. " So that's where you went."

"Yep, let me get dressed and I'll meet you in our hut," I tell her with a wink.

By the time I was dressed two other girls were headed to his tent, I wave at them when they pass before heading to Octavia.

"So what's the plan?" I ask her.

"I think Bellamy is gonna sneak out before morning. we care gonna follow," she says.

* * *

We follow him into the woods and she argues with him after he tells her what he did to get on the ship to be with her down here. she stomps off and I smile softly before I follow her. as we walk we hear the crunch of something following us and move faster back to camp only for Octavia tripping on a rock and going down a hill. I start to follow but loos my footing and sharp pain in my leg and darkness followed.

I groan awake feeling hands on my face, I swat at it. " Stop O, I'm trying to sleep."

"Freydis, wake up. Oh god why is your blood black?!" she half whispers, " Nevermind that wake-up!"

I open my eyes and find we are in a cave and my leg feels like it's on fire." what the fuck."

"Yeah, a grounder found us, you okay?" she asks softly.

"I don't think I can walk. you?" I ask softly.

"I might be able to walk," she says moving to sit behind me and pulling my back to her chest. " Im glad I'm not alone."

"To answer your question, it's black because my parents before they floated, used me to experiment with a formula they found buried someplace. It's supposed to help with radiation sickness but who knows. I was six and the yare dead." I tell her leaning back.

"what do we do?" she asks.

"You go try to find a way out," I tell her. " Find your bother and come back for me."

"What, I can't leave you," she says softly.

"Yes, you can. I would only slow you down. go, now."

Reluctantly she stands. "I will be back for you."

I scoot to the wall to sit up in the dark, nothing else can do but wait for her to come back. ten minutes pass before I look up and find a large man in fur with a torch. be looks around but sees not Octavia.

"What Kru are you?" he asks squatting holding out a bowl of what looked like water.

"Kru? we came from the ark, in the sky," I tell him.

"You came from the sky? and the other?"

I sip the water. " us and the other 90 plus."

he stands. " Dont leave, it's not safe," he says before he leaves, but puts the torch in a crack so i had some light.

a few hours later I hear a commotion in front of the cave and he appears in front of me. I look up, my face feeling crusty from the dried blood. he says nothing but walks over and lifts me up and brings me to where Octavia was chained to the wall. He gently sets me beside her and she pulls me close.

"Freydis, sorry I couldn't get away," she says.

"hey, you gave it your best shot. Besides I don't think he wants to hurt us, he would have killed us already if he wanted to. I say we trust him." I say as I turn to use her as a pillow.

"Sing me a song?" she asks softly.

I look up at her and sigh. " My mother told me, someday I would buy, Galleys with good oars, Sails to Distant Shores. Stand up high in the Prow, Noble barque I steer, steady course for the haven, Hew many foe-men, Hew many foe-men." The man sat watching us as I sang. once I finish I close my eyes. " Wake me up when there is food."


End file.
